1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a sensor strip cartridge and a biometric information measuring method and apparatus using the sensor strip cartridge, and more particularly, to a sensor strip cartridge and a biometric information measuring method and apparatus using the sensor strip cartridge whereby information about a sensor strip is automatically recognized.
2. Description of the Related Art
The number of patients having various diseases has increased due to changes in eating habits and lack of exercise. For example, the number of patients having type II diabetes mellitus has increased. In such diabetic patients, periodic blood sugar management is very important. An electrochemical biometric information measuring apparatus, which is easy to carry, is frequently used for periodic blood sugar management.
The portable electrochemical biometric information measuring apparatus may measure biometric information by using a strip type bio sensor (hereinafter also referred to as a sensor strip). In this case, the sensor strip has to be replaced each time the biometric information is measured.
A cartridge type product including a plurality of sensor strips accommodated in one case has been recently introduced in order to increase a user's convenience. In this case, a sensor strip is replaced each time a user measures his or her biometric information.
Although numerical values indicated by sensor strips should be almost the same, deviations between such values appear depending on a manufacturing date and manufacturing lot number. Therefore, the numerical value indicated by the sensor strip has to be corrected by using a correction reference corresponding to the manufacturing lot number of the sensor strip. In the related art, a user assigns a manufacturing lot number of a sensor strip to a biometric information measuring apparatus in order to correct a numerical value indicated by the sensor strip.